The invention relates to a gasket and more particularly to a gasket that is confined in a partial enclosure and maintains its seal when either side is subjected to higher pressure.
Seals on many of the hatches, scuttles and bulkhead doors on ships use flat gaskets and knife edges to effectuate a seal and require very high sealing forces to produce a seal. These seals are very sensitive to warpage and knife edge damage, which causes them to leak.